It Happened One Fine Day
by Moony44
Summary: Rory has been working in the Huntzberger mansion ever since she could remember. What happens when a certain blonde boy shows up? My first fanfic. Rogan. The end.
1. Horrible Life

Rory pulled loose strands of hair out of her flushed face. She was scrubbing the floors of the colossal Huntzberger mansion. She had been working as a servant for the newspaper king, his wife, and his daughter ever since she could remember. Her family had gotten into a Gilmore depression and lost most of their money by a silly and irresponsible mistake made by Emily Gilmore when Rory was just two years old. Now, Rory had to pay for the mistake by working here for no money, but for food and shelter.

Every day in the house was almost the same. The cleaning, cooking, and maid service were done every day by Rory. But she wasn't alone. A whole staff of 20 or so maids scurried around the house every waking moment of the day, and when one maid was sleeping the other 19 were making beds, cooking soup, or greeting the Huntzbergers. All Rory's hopes of going to Harvard went out the window that was currently open in the room she was washing. Many a times she had devised escape plans, but none of them succeeding.

"Done." She muttered to herself.

She stood up, brushing off her apron with her wet hands. After Rory heaved a great sigh, she picked up her bucket and brush and proceeded to the next room.

After 4 hours of washing, she was done with all the rooms in the house.

"Finally." Rory said aloud to the sparkling floor she just finished scrubbing. She checked her cheap watch. Dinner was supposed to start 10 minutes ago!

"Rory?! Where are you?" came the loud powerful yell from downstairs.

Sighing, she strolled down the marble stairs, taking her sweet time.

"Rory, what in heavens name are you doing?"

Rory spun around at the entryway to see the annoying face of Shira Huntzberger. And, as usual, a fake plastic smile was seemingly glued to her face. Try as she might, Shira seemed not to hide a lighted cigarette well enough because Rory glanced at it and quickly averted her eyes.

Stress smoking. Rory thought nonchalantly. Just like Shira.

"Nothing...um...nothing at all. Bye." She said quickly.

"Marco?" Rory asked aloud and searched for where Mitchum was, not expecting an answer.

"Polo." A voice came from inside the dining room.

Rory frowned and hurried over to the majestic dining hall. When she got there, she found she was staring straight into the sparkling hazel eyes of a certain handsome young blonde boy.


	2. Meeting

"Um...hi." Rory said.

"Um...hi yourself. I'm Logan...and you are?" Logan said nonchalantly.

"Rory. Gilmore. Rory Gilmore." She stuttered.

Logan couldn't help smiling a little bit when he noticed she was blushing a bright scarlet.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Rory Gilmore." He said and then walked right past her.

Rory was in a happy daze. She quickly snapped out of it and rolled her eyes at how stupid she just sounded.

_Why was _I _nervous?_ Rory asked. She blinked a couple times and looked back at the hallway where she thought Logan was. He was gone.

Rory found herself a little disappointed that he wasn't still there. She shrugged it off and continued searching for Mitchum.

"Mitchum...Mitchum?" she called out into the echoing marble hallways.

She turned a corner into the sitting room and found Mitchum sitting on his chair drinking brandy.

"Rory. Oh, good there you are. What took you so long? I've been waiting for a long time. It is 7:07. Do you have any idea what the Huntzbergers do at this time?" He asked condescendingly.

"Of course I know. I have lived and worked here for more that a decade, I think I know that at 7:00 everyone sits down to a nice dinner." Rory said matter-of-factly.

Rory was annoyed at Mitchum. He treated her like she was either 4 years old, or she just had no clue.

"Besides I had a little hold up coming over here. A person named Logan. I certainly don't know who he is, but should I set an extra place setting for the guest?" Rory said pretending to be a sweet little maid.

"My son will be staying for dinner. He actually will be staying for a couple months. Off at boarding school for a long time, I shipped him off when he was a boy, hasn't been here since..." Mitchum trailed off, muttering to himself.

_Woah, wait a moment. Rewind and pause. His son? That was his son? _Rory raised her eyebrows at this newfound piece of information.

"But yes, he is staying for dinner. Go on, shoo shoo." Mitchum had stopped muttering and was now making a waving motion with his hand to signal Rory out of the room, cutting off her train of thought.

"Okay then." Rory said stiffly through clenched teeth.

She went through the dining room and into the kitchen. Rory quickly did a run-through of every course served. Okay so there's the salad, roast, flour-less chocolate cake...

_Yup_. She thought. _Everything is here. _

She quickly got together everything for the salad. The kitchen was empty and, surprisingly, no maids were working the dinner shift.

Rory sighed. She hated working the dinner shift alone, because it meant that she would have to serve to the Huntzbergers. But today, it was even more embarrassing because she would be serving to Logan.

_Such a cute boy, Logan is. _Rory thought.

_What? No, Rory snap out of it. He is the Mr. Huntzberger's son. You loathe Mitchum. Now stop thinking about him. _

Try as she might, Rory couldn't shake the thought of Logan out of her brain. She walked out of the kitchen with 3 plates of salad with her, ready to serve.

When she came out of the kitchen, she found that all the Huntzbergers were already sitting down, napkins on laps, ready to eat.

She quickly strolled over to where Mitchum was a served him his salad. Next, it was Shira's turn and then it was Logan's. Rory was in such a hurry to serve Logan his salad, the plate fell from the table and ended with a loud clatter on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rory said hurriedly. _How embarrassing._

"No problem. Let me help you there." Logan pushed out his chair and started helping pick up the shattered pieces of glass and the lettuce.

"No, Logan, don't help her. We pay her to be our maid, let her do her job for goodness sake." Mitchum said, shaking his head.

"You don't pay me a penny." Rory muttered to herself.

"Excuse me? I what?" Mitchum said, warningly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all..." Rory said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Fine Dad. Fine." Logan said a little annoyed now. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Rory." He bent down and muttered to Rory who was now sitting and picking up every single piece of glass.

Rory didn't know how to respond to him so she just ran off to go find a broom, leaving a disappointed Logan waiting for his answer.


	3. Getting to Know You

Rory tried to shrug off a feeling of sorrow as she turned off the light to her room that night. Her heart was full of feelings. One part of her heart was taken up by Logan, whom she had just met. Another was taken up by the hatred towards Mitchum. A fleeting wave of happiness came when she thought about how Logan had offered to help her earlier that night. She wrapped her squishy blankets over her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Rory groaned as she rolled out of bed onto the hard oak floor.

Ow. She thought as she rubbed the arm she had fallen on.

All the memories of the night before came flooding back. Logan. Logan. Logan. She couldn't stop thinking about his act of kindness. Or his attempted act of kindness. She hadn't been treated so nicely since before she came to the Huntzberger house. Her thoughts quickly changed as she decided to start her day.

She walked up to her tiny closet and put on one out of her 2 black dresses. She hated wearing this ridiculous outfit, but Mitchum would settle for nothing less. Today she would have to serve Logan. And that would be worse than anything she had to do for Mitchum. She would rather clean the chimney in the front room where it hadn't been cleaned in like 400 years.

After she was done getting dressed, she waltzed up to Mitchum's study and knocked carelessly on the door. A disheveled Mitchum opened up. Rory glanced backward towards his desk and noticed a large pile of tousled papers. It looked as if Mr. Huntzberger was in the middle of some very stressful work. Oh well.

"What is it now, Gilmore?" Mitchum barked impatiently.

"I was coming to get my agenda for the day." Rory asked.

"Again?"

"Well, it changes everyday." Rory patiently explained, in an air as if she were talking to a 2 year old who didn't understand how to button their shirt.

"I know that," he said in a disgusted tone. "Just...clean the floors in the piano room."

"I did that already. Yesterday." Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, do it again!" He almost screamed.

"Fine, fine." She muttered as she walked away to the broom cupboard.

She took out a scrubber and some soap, water and a bucket. After talking as much time as possible to go to the piano room, she finally made it.

The room looked so much bigger when you had to clean it. It expanded to like 4 times its normal size. Rory sarcastically thought it was a evil spell that Mitchum cast while she was on her way up here. She sat down on the floor and began mindlessly scrubbing the marble.

Hours went by and she kept daydreaming. The same 2 feet on the floor had been scrubbed repeatedly by Rory for the last 5 hours. She just couldn't help herself. Daydreaming was a favorite hobby for her. Especially since it required no materials except your own mind.

She fixed her gaze to the glossy floor where she could see herself clearly through, like a mirror. She thought about Logan. She thought about escape routes that would never work. She also thought about her grandparents briefly before she changed her train of thought to her mom. How she missed her mom.

Rory shook her head. A few minutes ago she had been looking at herself, and only herself. Now she seemingly was staring at herself and another figure.

"Hey Rory," Logan said to her, as if they had known each other for years.

Logan sat down on the floor and gently took the brush away from her soft hands. Rory looked confused for a second and then caught on.

"Logan, you are not going to clean the floors," she exclaimed.

"I know, I just was wondering if we could get to know each other. I would really love that."

With lack of a better thing to say, Rory nodded her head in agreement.

_Wait...did I just agree to getting to know Logan? _Rory's head was spinning.

"So...my name is Logan Huntzberger. I love long walks on the beach, picnics in the park, and sitting by a warm fire." He joked warmly.

Rory, unwillingly lost her sense of sarcasm. "Oh," she said lamely. "That's nice."

Logan looked at her a little uncertainly then continued. "I was kidding. I really would like to get to know you a little better. If that's okay."

Rory eventually came to her senses. "Sure. I would love that. Well, for starters, my name is Rory Gilmore. I have worked in your father's house for many years. I also live hear. I am 17 years of age and want out." She finished sourly.

"Well, well, well...I'm sorry. But Even I, Master and Commander cannot change that. Sorry there, Ace."

"What?"

"Ace."

"Ace who?"

"Ace you!" Logan laughed. A really nice laugh, Rory thought.

"Why am I Ace?" She asked, sensing this could have something to do with a mean joke.

"It's a nickname, no more questions asked." He said with a fake frown on his face. Logan started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked playfully. She tugged on his jeans and he slipped on the wet marble and fell.

Logan looked up to where he had fallen. Dangerously close to Rory's face. Rory seemed to sense the tension too. He locked his eyes to hers. Logan was now so close to Rory, any closer their noses would touch.

They both closed their eyes and waited for what would happen next.

AN: Sorry, cliffhanger. Sorry again for waiting so long to write, I just have been swamped with things to do. I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try and make the chapters longer, due to a request I had, but this chapter just ended up this way. So, thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Ally


	4. Confession

Previously:

Logan looked up to where he had fallen. Dangerously close to Rory's face. Rory seemed to sense the tension too. He locked his eyes to hers. Logan was now so close to Rory, any closer their noses would touch.

They both closed their eyes and waited for what would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Logan kissed Rory. Slowly, he felt her kissing back. Logan was smiling on the inside and he didn't want the moment to end.

All of a sudden Rory leaned back. "I've just met you," she whispered, "I can't."

Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, yes you can." He pulled her back into the kiss.

Rory gave in for a mere second, before pulling back. "No, Logan. I can't..." she whispered, trailing off.

Rory stood up, suddenly.

"Rory," Logan murmured."Come on, Rory."

"Logan! We just met. I met you a couple days ago."

She was almost screaming now. Logan kept on looking around to make sure no one was entering the room at that moment.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I'm...sorry." Logan said again.

Rory sat back down on the floor, confused. Her brain said one thing, but her heart was telling her different. She made up her mind.

"Okay, well since I kissed you already we probably should get a few things settled." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, sure." Logan said, relieved.

"Okay, here are the facts: I like you Logan. Ever since I set eyes on you. The day you came here and I bumped into you, I knew that you were different. Different from all the other people who waltz in here everyday. I want to be together, but I just don't see how this is going to work." She looked down at the floor and played with a few looses strands on the hem of her dress.

Logan looked at her for a second, then sighed. "Why not?" he said, restlessly. "Why not just go ahead and be together. Nothing's stopping us, Ace."

"Yes there is. It's your father. Could you imagine what would happen if he found out we were dating?" Her eyes widened.

Logan laughed at her expression. Rory looked up at Logan and frowned, angrily.

"Hey Rory, just laughing at your face now, that's all. And you know what? So what? He doesn't control you or me. And he doesn't even have to find out."

To Rory, that seemed like a pretty good suggestion right now. Logan's hazel eyes were intensly watching her, waiting for an answer. Again, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She stood up. For a fleeting second, Logan thought that she would do what she did at the dinner table a couple nights ago. Leave him waiting.

"Come with me." Rory smiled and took his hand, out of the room, into the darkened hallway, and out into the night.

-------------------------------

AN

Sorry, really short chapter. I couldn't think of much right now, I will try again next weekend. I wasn't going to end it there, but I wanted to keep you readers on your toes. I will write more later. Again, sorry for the shortness. Writer's block.

Moony44


	5. Screams and Clubhouses

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I got really caught up in school and other activities, and I haven't really had any writing inspiration. But, here is the 5th chapter!

Previously:

"Hey Rory, just laughing at your face now, that's all. And you know what? So what? He doesn't control you or me. And he doesn't even have to find out."

To Rory, that seemed like a pretty good suggestion right now. Logan's hazel eyes were intensely watching her, waiting for an answer. Again, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She stood up. For a fleeting second, Logan thought that she would do what she did at the dinner table a couple nights ago. Leave him waiting.

"Come with me." Rory smiled and took his hand, out of the room, into the darkened hallway, and out into the night.

The cool night air whipped their faces as they stumbled out the back doors. The moon placed an eerie glow on the grass hills and the mansion. Rory's hand was still clasped to Logan's as she led him through the huge oak trees. It took 10 minutes but they were finally there.

"Finally." Logan panted.

Logan stopped and looked around, breathless. He was staring at a serene lake in the middle of a lovely grove of trees. The full moon shined brightly off of the clear water, making the lake sparkle.

"Wow." he said under his breath. "This place is..."

Logan stopped there, lost for words. Rory smiled at him and pulled him to the ground.

"Ace, this place is beautiful. You want to explain yourself?" Logan smirked at her, causing Rory to giggle.

"Well," she started, taking a deep breath and stifling her laughter, "I have come down here every day since I found the hidden staircase next to the pool."

Logan grinned a little, reminiscing. " Oh, yes. The staircase. I remember when I was 9 years old, Honor and I found that staircase. We made it our secret clubhouse, no parents allowed. I don't think they ever did find that place." He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Rory waited a moment for him to recollect in peace. She finally got impatient and continued her speech.

"Yes, well I happen to know that neither Mitchum nor Shira knows of the staircase. I promise you that." She heard Logan breath a sigh of relief. Rory leaned her head back on the trunk of an oak tree and pressed on.

"You have your clubhouse. Well, this is mine. And I am going to share it with you." Rory sat up, proudly.

"Aww, Ace you don't have to do that. Although it would be cool if you did."

Rory leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, no fair, meanie." Rory pretended to pout, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Fine, fine." Logan leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Fair as fair, Logan." She wore a look that said, "So there."

She stood up quickly and ran happily from the grove trees. Logan followed her, wondering what sort of funny business she was up to. He ran after her, and heard a high-pitched scream. Logan's heart suddenly started beating ten times it's normal rate. He raced after Rory, ducking branches and tree roots in his way. He finally got out of the grove and looked at Rory, jumping with joy. Logan sighed, shaking his head. It was a scream of happiness. Logan walked up to her, who was laughing away.

"Gosh, Rory, way to give someone a heart-attack."

"Haha...whoops, Logan did I scare you?!" Rory ran towards him and starting tickling him.

They both started laughing hysterically. Rory jumped on Logan's back causing them both to fall and roll down the grassy hill. They howled with laughter as they tumbled down the hill. When they finally reached the bottom, Logan turned to face Rory as they lay on the grass. Logan scanned Rory's face and then looked at her flowing, brown hair.

_Pretty._ Logan thought.

"Haha, that was fun!" Logan leaned in for a kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended, Rory squealed with delight.

"You're funny!" Logan said.

"Yes, well I can funny sometimes." Rory stated, entwining her hand in his.

Logan smiled and turned onto his back, looking at the stars. "Do you know how to read the stars?"

"The only thing that resembles stars or space that I can read is a Mars bar." Rory joked.

Logan nodded his head and looked back up in space. "When I used to live here, I would always say to myself 'Self, one day you are leaving this place.' I would go outside and look at the stars and always wish that I could just fly into the sky."

Rory looked at Logan one more time, then back at the stars. Her eyes wandered for a minute, before closing. She fell into a deep sleep still holding Logan's hand.

------------------------

When Rory finally stirred, she looked up at the sky. It no longer held the stars it had last night. Dawn was beginning to break. The sky was a dark shade of teal and the stars were no longer visible. She suddenly stood up, causing Logan to wake. Logan stood up to, still holding Rory's hand.

"Logan, I have to go." She said it softly, slowly. She slipped her hand out of Logan's and ran across the remainder of the field, into the last grove of trees to the mansion. Logan followed her again, replaying the memories of last night in his head. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard a scream, just like the one he heard last night.

_She must be really happy._ He though, at ease. When he finally made it out of the clearing, he stopped dead. Logan was going to have to tell the difference between happy screams and danger screams. There, on the grass, unconscious, was a beautiful figure with flowing brown hair.

AN: I hope I made this chapter sort of longer. Haha, well I'll try again on the next one. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. )


	6. Waking Up

Previously:

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard a scream, just like the one he heard last night.

_She must be really happy._ He though, at ease. When he finally made it out of the clearing, he stopped dead. Logan was going to have to tell the difference between happy screams and danger screams. There, on the grass, unconscious, was a beautiful figure with flowing brown hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Logan sprinted up to Rory and sat down next to her. He immediately fumbled for wrist and checked for a pulse. His breathing quickened as his fingers adjusted to find the right place on her wrist. He still couldn't feel any beating.

_It's okay. I am probably just really bad at taking pulses and can't find it._

He scooped her up, newlywed style and ran into the house.

Rory opened her eyes into the florescent lights of a sterile hospital room. She frowned and blinked again until she could see clearly. She propped her elbows up on her pillow and scanned the room. Boxes of chocolate and Get Well Soon balloons and teddy bears littered the room. Her eyes fell upon a boy sitting on a plastic chair, watching her intently.

"Hey, you. I thought you would never wake. You gave me quite a scare back there." He was attempting to make a joke, but it came out wrong. A look of worry was set in his hazel eyes.

"What...what happened? I remember running and then..." She trailed off, furrowing her brow, thinking.

"You blacked out. God, Ace it was scary. I just heard a scream and thought you were just so happy, so I ran to you, but you weren't happy and you were on the ground, unconscious and I didn't know what to do so I tried to check your pulse but I couldn't find it, so I took you inside the house and then I took you to the hospital and it has been like 4 hours since that happened, it is now almost nine in the morning--"

"Woah, I get it. I do remember screaming though. I don't remember why. Hmmm..." Rory again furrowed her brow and frowned.

Logan stood up. "I'm going to go see if they have any decent coffee around here, I'll be back. Don't move."

Rory gave a tired giggle. "Like I _can_ move." She stated sarcastically.

Logan came back almost a half hour later bearing 2 large cups of piping hot coffee and the paper.

"My hero," Rory said in a high-pitched voice.

"Just doing my job, Miss," Logan said in a deep voice, imitating Superman.

She took a long sip of the warm coffee and smiled when it slid down her throat. God, she loved coffee.

"That good, Ace?" Logan smirked at her giddy face.

"Shut up, Logan," Rory laughed and blushed.

They both looked up when a doctor dressed in all blue came into the room.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Hepps. You are probably wondering why you fainted early."

Rory nodded her head vigorously. Logan also was awaiting anxiously.

"Well, it seems that the cause of your fainting is unknown. We truly have never seen anything like it. We ran a couple tests and are almost sure that it won't happen again. Like I said before. the only information we do know is this: You fainted."

"Yes we know that. Are you sure there isn't anything else?" Rory stated impatiently.

"There is a little more information I can disclose to you and you only. Your friend here-" He nodded at Logan, "-will have to leave the room."

Rory shook her head. "Whatever information you tell me, will be shared with him. So, if you wanted to save time, I suggest you say it now."

The doctor looked hesitantly at Logan before continuing. "You should know that I really shouldn't be doing this right now. But here's the situation: When you fainted, at first your friend noted to me that he couldn't find your pulse. This is a rare and potientionly fatal occurrence that appears after one has fainted. You could've died. Since you are younger, you had less of a risk."

Rory and Logan were listening intently, both their eyes widening in shock.

Dr. Hepps turned to Logan. "You keep an eye on her. We predict that it won't happen again, but just to be sure."

"Of course," he said determinedly.

The doctor walked out of the room, leaving Rory and Logan in uncomfortable silence.

"So...," Rory stated, "They don't know what really happened? That's crazy, aren't they supposed to be doctors? Aren't they supposed to take care of people?"

Logan glanced at Rory and noticed the worried tears in her eyes. He rushed up to her and gently wiped the tears that were slowly rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Logan kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Ace. We are going to be okay."

A/N: Sorry a boring chapter, but I had to get that through. Well, I am enjoying writing this a lot more, maybe I will start updating more often. Thanks to all my reviewers, I really love to read the reviews.


	7. Unexpected Goodbye

Previously:

Logan glanced at Rory and noticed the worried tears in her eyes. He rushed up to her and gently wiped the tears that were slowly rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Logan kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Ace. We are going to be okay."

Rory frowned and smelled the air. Her eyes were closed, after just sleeping. SHe opened them and surveyed where she was. She was on a grass field. Logan's hand was entwined in hers. She sat up, perplexed.

"Logan. Logan wake up." She tapped a sleeping Logan and he drowsily blinked his eyes open.

"Whassamatter, Ace?"

"I should be asking you that! What happened to me? I fell unconscious and you took me to the hospital and they didn't know what happened to me," Rory said all in one breath.

"Woah, woah, slow down Ace. No one went or is going to the hospital. Maybe a bad nightmare? You just took me to the lake. Then we apparently feel asleep here. Aww, Ace."

He saw the look of alarm on her face and pulled her into a hug. She shakily returned the gesture and pulled away.

"It was the scariest dream I have had in my life. Ever. Ever, ever, ever."

Logan laughed and got up, pulling Rory up too. "You can tell me about it as we walk back to the house." He put his arm around her shoulders and they slowly walked towards the house.

"You're leaving."

Rory was standing inside Mitchum's office. It took all of 30 seconds after her and Logan stepped inside the house for a maid to come and tell her to see Mitchum. And that was where she was now.

"I'm _what_?" Rory was completely taken aback by this unexpected news.

"You're leaving. After just hearing news of you and Logan together. I ask a maid to come and get you only to get the reply that 'She's not in her bed, sir.' Then you two come into the house, grass sticking out of your hair me left wondering where you were all night."

"I swear, I just took Logan out for a tour of his _own_ house, since you barely let him in," Rory said coldly.

"I will not be spoken to in that tone!" Mitchum shouted. "And what's more, I will not have you and my son, my _only _son, parading around the grounds together! Is that clear?"

"Fine," Rory said looking down, crossly.

"You are on the next train out of here. You can pack up your things and be ready to leave tomorrow, 5:30 AM sharp. "For the first time in a long while, Mitchum looked pleased.

"What do you expect me to do with myself? Where am I even _going_?" Rory said exasperated.

"You'll find out when you get there. And what do I expect you to do with yourself? Well, you can figure it out. I'm not your father, or even your friend, so it matters not to me where you go. You're glad we even payed for that train ticket!"

Rory looked angrily into his eyes, spun around and walked out of the room.

When she got to her own room she looked around, sadly.

_Well, this is goodbye._ She thought.

Rory started to pack her things into the cardboard boxes that were stacked in her room. First came the clothes, then all the other paraphernalia that she had. Last but not least, a picture. A picture of Logan she had taken from the mantle when she first met him. She looked again at the little boy in a sailor's outfit, ready to go fishing on his dad's yacht. A smile appeared on her face, quickly vanishing though as she looked about the room.

The once semi-filled walls were empty, leaving nothing but a nail here, or a piece of tape there. Her bed, which had been stripped of all sheets looked bare. Rory sat down on one of the boxes and pondered how she was to tell Logan.

Morning came too quickly for Rory. It was already 5:22 when she took her boxes out of her room and into the foyer. She slipped her coat on and walked outside into the chilly morning air, carrying her boxes.

After coming back to the house for a second load of stuff, she surveyed the mansion from the outside and sighed.

_Goodbye house. _

A honk of the car was a good wake up call to an entranced Rory. She turned around to see an impatient driver waving outside the window yelling at Rory to get in the car.

She took one last look at the house she had lived in for so many years and got in the black car, closing the door behind her.

She got to the train station, found her train and waited to board. She couldn't bear to leave the house, city, state. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Now boarding train 422. Now boarding train 422. Will all passengers please step on the train." A voice echoed in the huge station.

Rory wiped the tears bravely from her eyes and grabbed her things. A voice shattered her thoughts, just as she was stepping in the train.

"Rory!"

Rory looked around frantically and found the voice who called to her.

"Logan!" She dropped all the boxes she was holding, tears streaming down her pale face. Logan then took her in his arms and they shared a long, last kiss.

They broke apart just as the whistle on the train was blowing. Logan looked longingly into Rory's blue eyes. Rory still clung to Logan tightly. She looked back up at the train and then at Logan, wondering what she was going to do.

**AN: Hey, just updated again. Thanks for all the stellar reviews. Bye!**


	8. Road Trip

**AN: I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, I really do love and appreciate all the reviews. I try and take them to account when I am writing. Thank you. **

Previously:

They broke apart just as the whistle on the train was blowing. Logan looked longingly into Rory's blue eyes. Rory still clung to Logan tightly. She looked back up at the train and then at Logan, wondering what she was going to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I...I don't know what to do," Rory said shakily.

"Come with me, Ace. Don't get on that train," Logan pleaded as the train started moving at a slow place.

"I'm going to miss the train, if I don't go soon," she responded, as if she hadn't heard what Logan had. And Logan assumed it went right over her head, she was so panicked.

"Ace, look at me." He cupped her head in his hands and she sadly glanced up. "Come with me. Please? You can go to Yale or Harvard; live the dream you've always wanted."

Rory's eyes went from sadness to longing as images flashed through her head of the ivy-covered halls of Yale. The look in Rory's eyes told Logan enough. He walked over to her bags, bent down and picked them up.

"Let's go," he whispered excitedly.

"Let's go," Rory whispered back, wiping wet tears from her blotchy face.

As they were on their way out of the train station, Rory turned to the trash can and placidly teared her ticket in half.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ace, wake up."

Rory blearily blinked her eyes open. She saw Logan multi-tasking between driving and drinking a cup of steaming coffee. Rory opened her eyes wider at coffee and smelled the satisfying bitterness of black coffee.

"Coffee. Where's mine?" Rory demanded.

"Your what, Ace? Wait, you wanted coffee? Oh, my bad I didn't know," Logan responded angelically.

"You're mean, and not nice, and other words I can't think of right now because I need coffee. Gimme."

Logan laughed as he handed her a large, hot cup.

"Geez, why didn't you give me that in the first place? You could've saved yourself a slap."

And with that, Rory playfully hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Logan mocked being hurt.

"Maybe I don't know my own strength. I think you have underestimated me," Rory said dramatically.

"I'm sorry Ace. Now drink your coffee, will you?"

"Fine, fine..." Rory took a long sip from the cup and sighed. She hadn't been this happy in...well, she'd never been this happy.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Rory was now sitting upright and was looking at the rolling landscapes.

"Road trip, Ace. Come on, you look like you need adventure. Well, actually you need adventure, being cooped up in that house for years..," Logan trailed off.

"Yay! Road trip!," Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Where are we going? Are we still in Connecticut?"

"Not telling. It's a surprise. Besides the guys wouldn't like it if I told you. It already took major persuasion to let them let you to come. No questions asked," Logan smirked at Rory.

"The guys? What guys?" Rory fake pouted.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Logan shook his finger at her and shook his head. "That's a question."

"Ah, help, help, I'm being kidnapped!" Rory got out a tissue and waved up in the air, like in the old Southern movies. She even had a mock Southern accent.

"Rory, you are not being kidnapped, now stop pouting," Logan turned at frowned at Rory, who was suppressing a fit of giggles. He let out a little laugh and took another sip of his coffee.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Almost there!" Logan said to Rory who was reading a book she brought.

"Finally. How long was that? It felt like days. Am I still alive? You have not been feeding me. I think I starved to death. I'm so hungry. And tired. You're not even good at kidnapping are you?" Rory said, tragically.

"You'll get food in a second Ace. Besides we were only in the car for 6 hours. And you were asleep for most of it," Logan said, laughing.

They were now rolling down a small dirt road in Logan's black porsche. Rory looked expectantly out the windows, hoping so see something bright. The night had fallen by now. All Rory could see were a trees everywhere. It looked as if they were in a forest? Beach? She looked ahead and saw what the car lights were illuminating.

Logan stopped the car and got out, gesturing for Rory to get out too. She opened the car door and stopped, intrigued.

By the lights that she could see, there was just a huge sign. Rory read the sign, confused.

"In Omnia Paratus: Life and Death Brigade."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Yes, may be a short chapter. Read and review please. **


	9. In Omnia Paratus

**Previously:**

**Logan stopped the car and got out, gesturing for Rory to get out too. She opened the car door and stopped, intrigued.**

**By the lights that she could see, there was just a huge sign. Rory read the sign, confused.**

"**In Omnia Paratus: Life and Death Brigade."**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rory kept staring at the sign repeating those three words in her head. In Omnia Paratus, In Omnia Paratus...Latin?

_I took Latin, I should know this...Ready...Anything...Ready for anything!_ It clicked in Rory's brain and after she got the phrase, she looked around.

"Come on, Ace let's go. Colin and Finn will be waiting," Logan said impressively.

"Colin? Finn? Who?"

"Colin, Finn, and Stephanie," Logan answered.

"I'm sorry, who is Stephanie?" Rory asked another question. "And where _are_ we? Why does the sign say ready for anything?"

"Very good, Ace, you know you're Latin," Logan smirked. "And you'll find out in a moment."

Logan and Rory were now walking up a steep dirt path. All was dark except for a little beacon of light ahead. The two of them continued walking. The air was getting darker and Rory was getting more tired. Finally they reached their destination. Rory stood at the top of the hill, awestruck.

"_This_ is the Life and Death brigade," Logan said, nodding.

All around, there were people dressed in cocktail dresses and white collar shirts with their silk ties loosely tied. Champagne glasses occupied everyone's hand and there were many white little tents scattered here and there.

"Is this the first, um...event that you have ever been to? How many people are there here? Is this overnight, because I see tents?" Rory asked quickly.

"No, I have been to many others, and there are many more evens to come. There aren't too many people, but enough to make this happen. Yes, overnight, that a problem, Ace?"

"No, no problem," Rory said airily. Logan gently grabbed her wrist and began to pull her down the little hill that separated them and the festivities.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Finn, Colin, this is Rory," Logan introduced, after he had searched for them for a while.

"Ah, the infamous Rory," Colin said.

"Yes, Rory...I won't remember that in the morning, love," Finn said with a thick Australian accent.

"Perfectly understandable," Rory said, grinning and glancing at his empty champagne glass. "So Logan mentioned me?" Rory was referring to Colin's comment.

"Mentions you, talks about you constantly, can't shut up about you, same difference," Colin voiced, humorously.

Rory smiled at this and looked at Logan quickly. A blush started to creep up his face when Colin said this, and he looked down.

"Logan!" A girl with curly blonde hair ran up to Logan, hugging him. Rory felt a pang of jealously at this warm welcome to _her_ boyfriend.

"Hey, Stephanie, this is Rory," Logan said again, still keeping his head down.

"The infamous Rory," Stephanie remarked.

"That's what I said," Colin said.

"Me too," Finn deliriously uttered.

"Well, we're going to get something to eat and drink. See you all later," Logan replied.

Logan led Rory to the table with all the delicious smelling food on it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rory found herself tossing and turning that night. She couldn't get the day's events out of her head.

_I wonder why it's called the Life and Death Brigade...Logan told me at dinner that they did one big stunt every time they got together...wonder what it will be this time..._

She finally fell into an uneasy sleep with dreams about Latin, the stunt, and if Mitchum knew that she didn't get on the train.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Sun finally was beating down on Rory's tent, and she got up out of bed, sleepily. She pulled on the clothes she packed and opened the flap of her tent to peer outside. She was surprised to see not one person was awake yet. Well, not awake, but at least up. Her eyes wandered to Logan's tent, right next to hers. She slipped on her shoes and crunched over to the next tent and hesitantly pulled open the flap.

"Hey Ace," He greeted pleasantly. "You don't happen to know where my coat is?"

He was dressed in a button up collar shirt and black dress pants.

"Was I supposed to wear something that elaborate?" Rory asked, incredulously.

"Well..." Logan frowned. "Sort of. But I didn't tell you, so you can blame me. Sorry, Ace. Stephanie has something you can borrow. Her tent is the other one next to yours."

Rory smiled, nodding. She went over to him and kissed him. "That will teach you not to forget again."

"I'm sorry. Did I already say that?" Logan said innocently.

Rory smirked. She waved a quick goodbye and walked past her tent, to Stephanie's. Again, she hesitated before opening the flap. Stephanie was applying mascara to her already thick looking eyelashes.

"Oh, hi Rory!" She said, bubbly. "Come to raid my closet?"

"How did you know?" Rory asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Logan asked me last night, after you went to bed if I had anything you could borrow. He's sort of forgetful. But, that's Logan."

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"Well, I have a dress here if you want to borrow it. Here," she happily handed a gorgeous ball gown to Rory, who stared at it in shock.

The dress was beautifully designed. It was pale yellow, and strapless. The chiffon material at the top was lovely, giving it a simple but elegant look. The bottom was embroidered with thick string, to make a flower. Rory loved it.

"You like?" Stephanie asked, nonchalantly.

"I love," Rory said, excitedly.

She took the dress back to her tent and changed into it. It fit her perfectly. Surprised at the flawless gown and fit, she strolled back over to Logan's tent and walked right in.

"Wow, Ace that dress is stunning. But, not nearly as stunning as the person in-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will hurt you," Rory said, sternly.

"Why?"

"It's only the cheesiest line ever written," She replied, as if it were obvious. "So, let's go. Word on the street is that there is going to be a big stunt."

"I told _you_, Ace."

"Yeah, well we were on the street, in the car, when I found out."

Logan laughed and escorted Rory out of the tent. It took ten minutes just to walk a very short distance, due to the rocky paths, and Rory's feet were killing her.

_Walking in heels is hard work. _

They finally got to their destination. Thirty or so people were standing in a half-circle, holding up champagne glass. Rory glanced at Finn and noticed that his was already half-empty.

"Quick, Ace," Logan said and grabbed two champagne glasses from a person holding a tray full on them.

"In Omnia Paratus." A chorus of voices echoed around them and Rory found herself drinking out of Logan's champagne glass and him, hers while their arms were entwined.

"You know, Huntzberger, this is all very confusing."

"You don't know the half of it," Logan grinned slyly and started walking up another hill. Rory followed sheepishly behind him, but halted when she say what the day's event's were.

"_This_ is the big stunt?" She asked, dubiously. What she saw was awe-inspiring.

"This is it," Logan said.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN: Cliffhanger! Yay! I tried to make it longer. I think I did.**


	10. The Stunt

"**This is the big stunt?" She asked, dubiously. What she saw was awe-inspiring.**

"**This is it," Logan said.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dangerous. That was the only word Rory thought when she looked at the stunt. Dangerous. Yet, there were many other words to describe this stunt. Scary, life-threatening, stupid. Well, most of all stupid.

Rory was staring at a huge lake, tinted swampy green. You could see the mud in the water, but that wasn't all you could see. Alligators. Or, that's what they looked like.

"Logan..." Rory asked.

"Ace...?" Logan imitated.

"What...what is this?"

"Well, this, my dear, is another one of the Life and Death Brigade stunts. In this case, it happens to be tightrope walking over a lake full of alligators."

"You're kidding?" She asked mostly because she didn't believe him. And then she looked up, into the cloudless sky and above the lake. About 10 feet over it, was a rope. Rory's mouth hung open in disbelief. She looked around and was disturbingly surprised to see all the other people looking as if all they were doing was enjoying a nice coffee at a local cafe and not about to risk their lives.

"Well, I'm not doing it," Rory said, loudly, even before Logan could ask.

"Why not? Haven't you ever wanted to say 'I've tightrope walked over a lake of swarming alligators, thank you very much'?"

"Now that you mention it, no. That would be utterly embarrassing Let's see, on my college application it would be: Gets straight A's, loves community service, and tightrope walked over a lake of alligators," Rory said, exasperatedly.

"C'mon, all this stuff is safe. Really! We even have a smart, educated person checking it all. She's a little paranoid, but great at what she does. Which is checking for _safety._" Logan answered, trying to emphasize safety. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her over to a girl with long blonde hair, about her age.

"Hello, Logan, nice to see you again," she greeted, formally.

"Hey. This is Rory Gilmore." As Rory was being introduced, she noticed an irritating air about this person. She was gripping her clipboard so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Hello, Rory. I'm Paris Gellar," Paris said, turning to Rory and shaking her head. Rory returned the gesture.

"Don't worry. Everything is safe. I have been--Oh, so you think that table's going to move itself?!" Paris finished sarcastically and strode over to a group of boys next to a wooden table.

"That's Paris?" Rory asked.

"That's Paris," Logan answered, laughing.

Logan led her back over to the lake. "So, you going to do it?"

"What? Oh, that. Well..."

"Come on, you look like you need adventure," Logan persisted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Logan sighed. "It just means..."

Rory looked at him and then shook her head and looked down. Logan looked for the right words.

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't that the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived," Logan said, forcefully.

She hesitated for a minute, thinking it over. "Let's go," Rory said, taking a deep breath and looking up at the tightrope.

"Let's go," Logan said, excitedly.

Paris was observing, and occasionally jotting things down on her clipboard. She snapped her fingers, indicating to put a harness of both of them. Rory's palm was sweating profusely as she gripped Logan's hand. The started to climb the rickety ladder up to the tightrope, black umbrellas clutched in one hand. Finally, they got to the platform, to walk on the tightrope.

"High. We are very high," Rory said, nervously, glancing at the people below.

"I've been higher," Logan smirked as he opened his umbrella.

"I mean distance from the ground," Rory said.

"That too," Logan replied and opened Rory's umbrella for her.

There was a chorus of 'In Omnia Paratus' below them, and they took it as their cue. Rory again, glanced down at the lake. She could see the scaly jaws of a hungry alligator snap. She took a deep breath.

_I can do this. It's all safe. It's been tested safe._

"Ace?"

Rory jerked out of her thoughts and concentrated on the rope beneath her. She held her umbrella up and stepped on the rope.

_Good, good, everything is fine so far. _

She took another slow step.

_Just like baby steps. I can do it. You're worrying too much._

She took a third step. Her dress was getting in the way now, but she didn't have a free hand. If she dropped the umbrella, she would fall and if she fixed it with her other arm, she would fall.

_Stupid dress. Baby steps..._

Rory took a fourth step and was accidently caught off balance. Her foot was caught in the gown. her arms dangerously swayed side to side, trying to balance her. Rory's right foot slipped off the rope, leaving her to balance on one foot. Her other foot quickly followed suit. The last thing she heard before she fell was a frantic voice calling the word _Ace_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Not really long, but kind of eventful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any type of Gilmore Girls whatsoever. I do not own some of these quotes, I am just adding them in. Thanks.**


	11. You Fall, I Fall, Jack

**Rory took a fourth step and was accidently caught off balance. Her foot was caught in the gown. her arms dangerously swayed side to side, trying to balance her. Rory's right foot slipped off the rope, leaving her to balance on one foot. Her other foot quickly followed suit. The last thing she heard before she fell was a frantic voice calling the word Ace.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Logan saw Rory fall almost in slow motion. A million thoughts were flashing in his head. He had to do something. And quick.

"Ace!" he cried and flung himself towards her. Her hands were up in the air, groping for the rope as she fell. Logan had flung himself almost over the edge, and now both of his hands were hanging on for dear life. Rory grabbed his foot just before he fell out of reach.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief and looked down. _Phew._ She thought. At least she wasn't 1 foot away. She was a good three feet away from the animals in the water. Still, she wanted to be much farther away.

Logan started hoisting himself up unto the rope, as if he were doing a pull-up. Rory still hung onto his ankle. He pulled his one free leg up on the rope and sat as if he were riding a horse. Rory still hung on, and he pulled her up with his two free hands. They were both facing each other on the rope.

"Ace," Logan started at the same time Rory said, "Logan."

They laughed and shared a kiss. There was something romantic about how far up they were. There were a whole group of people down on the grass, relief on every face.

"This is almost sickening its so sweet," Finn said disgustedly and he trudged off the find Colin.

"Hi," Logan whispered.

"Hey," Rory said back. "We should probably get off this rope."

Logan nodded and helped Rory up. With a subtle "Lady's first" from Logan, Rory descended the rope, got off the ladder, and onto the ground.

"Oh, sweet ground!" Rory exclaimed happily. "Oh, how I missed you!" She stopped and smelled all the flowers and lied down on the grass.

Logan looked at her and smirked. "I'm going to go find Colin and Finn before you start making out with the trees."

Rory frowned but didn't get up from the grass. Logan took a last look at her and turned around. He stopped dead at who he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, angrily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Really short chapter, sorry. And not too eventful. But I'll write more soon. I hope you saw the picture in your mind of how they were dangling from the rope. I can't really explain it better than that. **


	12. Life's Like A Movie

**Haha, bear with me. I decided to do this chapter, in an almost 1940's movie style. So, it's going to be a bit dramatic. In a good way. -adds dramatic music to play during this chapter- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. At all. I wish. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"**What are you doing here?" Logan asked, angrily.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Logan was staring straight into the face of Mitchum Huntzberger. Mitchum was towering over Logan, hands curled into fists, crimson with rage. People started backing up from the stare-off, jogging away in case trouble ensued. Which it was likely to do.

"Logan. Huntzberger," Mitchum spat out with as much venom as possible. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He took short breaths, as if trying to keep his anger in check. It wasn't working.

"Mitchum. Huntzberger," Logan countered, mimicking his father's angry tone. " What. Are. _You_. Doing.?"

This seemed to be too much for Mitchum. He looked up at the sky as if to ask _Why me?_, and shouted in fury.

"You are going to come with me, young man. None of this 'Life and Death Brigade' foolishness. It stops now. Grab your bags, you are coming home, staying in school, and going to Yale. Have I made myself clear?"

"Clear as the glass bubble I'll be living in," Logan muttered. He tossed Rory a set of keys. "Take the porsche home." He also handed her a piece of paper. "My apartment. You can stay there," he turned his voice into a whisper, "I promise to come back for you."

He pulled her into a earth-shattering kiss, making them both dizzy. They drew away and he stood up, quickly. "Good-bye, Ace."

Logan walked to his dad's car and opened the door, giving an apologetic and mournful look to Rory. He got in the car, closed the door and sped off, out of the woods. Leaving Rory to bawl hysterically on the grass.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She had left before anyone could ask her what was going on. She had left before anyone could console her. She had left because she needed to go.

Rory was silently driving in the porsche, tears still emitting from her blotchy eyes. She wiped her tear-stained face with a tissue, pulling over to the side of the road because her watery eyes were blurring her vision. Thoughts were spinning in her head, and all she wanted to do was go home, to Logan's apartment and fall asleep as soon as possible. Crying had made her tired, she knew that. Shaking her head a bit, to keep her alert she looked at the address again and set off to find it.

Hours and four coffee stops later, she found the road that led to home. A lopsided smile spread on her face and she looked at the clock. 11: 47 PM. _Just on time_, she thought sarcastically.

Opening the door to his apartment was like a little kid seeing what a new hotel room looked like. She pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock. She impatiently pushed the door open and her eyes widened. A flat-screen TV. A stereo system. A pool table. She collected her self. _Nice pad_, she thought, nonchalantly.

Rory dropped her bags and quickly ran to the bed and under the covers, not bothering to kick off her shoes. She breathed in. _Smells like him_. And then immediately feel asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Logan was on a long road to nowhere. Yes, hours stuck in a limo with his father was on his Top Ten Worst Scenarios Ever. He barely knew where he was going. Great. Super.

The car stopped suddenly. Logan shot his dad a 'if looks could kill' glance and stepped out of the car.

"Where are we?" Logan asked, genuinely surprised.

Mitchum wore a look of smug satisfaction on his face and turned to Logan. "I'm glad you asked. This will be your new home."

Logan stared at the sign. A school? _What?_ He looked at the sign again, doing a double-take.

St. James' Academy for Boys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sorry I took so long to update. I hadn't realized how long its been. I was going to take the title of the academy for badly behaved boys from Harry Potter (the school the Dursely's tell the neighbors he goes to), but decided against it, because everyone would think of England and Harry Potter and they are in Connecticut and Gilmore girls. **


	13. Bon Voyage

Wow. I cannot believe it. As you all know, this story has been going downhill for quite a while. (As said by Fayth: "Thank the Lord!" after I told her I had plans of quitting this story!) So, I am sorry to confess that this story will be discontinued. But I am not a quitter! I will rewrite it later on, but right now, I can't stand to look at it. At all. It makes me aggravated that the plot-line turned out the way it did, so I am going to stop writing this story. I will keep it up of course, if you would like to relish the horrible memories. I believe that I have grown as a writer, so I will certainly rewrite this sometime later.

I have loved writing this story. Seriously, the first few chapters were incredible to write, because of it being my first fanfiction. I would just like to thank a couple people:

cathyrock

Curley-Q

Insane and Logical

melako17

-4EverGilmoreGirls-

lexhuntzberger

Katlyn

BJ

Pyro-Momo

loganlover12

curiouscaker

obsessornews56

rnl1993

Fayth G

iheartLoVe07

lmel

curiouscaker

Lauren

spring is here

makundo1818

Hopes2High

Gilmore7

larrules

Rayc Petite

GGmadness2006

EternalSleep

hobbit4

confusedkid08

lovewillkillyou

heavenleigh88

paulanka1

just call me fred

luvtu

andrea kamille

cancan227

kristen.brister

All for reviewing my story, some multiple times. And thanks to everyone that favored it.

I have come to the conclusion that the original readers of this have lost interest. I know it's not about the reviews, but I only got a couple for the last chapter, and if I hate writing this, then I don't want to write it for no one to read it.

Remember! I will rewrite it, maybe in a year or so. I also have another story idea that I am going to write about Gilmore girls! So keep a look out for that, this time its Literai. (Rory/Jess). It is bittersweet ending a story, especially since this was my very first fanfiction. I will keep it up here, just because.

Thanks, and bon voyage.


End file.
